ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MsReshiram
Stuff To Remember IDK if you use VisualEditor or the traditional codes, but there are some kind of basics... ● When making an archetype, make sure to make a Template page instead of copy-pasting the template in EVERY single card. That's why I created a template for your C.lockwork I.nsects, and linked EVERY C.lockwork I.nsect in the template. You can edit it like any page. ● IDK about the span system and the fonts, but I removed to the cards for two reasons: First, it is extremely difficult to edit with so many spans, and secondly you can do better. Just click on the edit button on any C.lockwork I.nsect and see what I done. That's all I have to say, as a veteran of this wiki. *salutes* LionHeartKIng (talk) 04:33, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Fix'd. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Myth HERO Hercules Thanks for correcting my gramatical error :P CardMakerDoge (talk) 14:50, September 24, 2015 (UTC)CardMakerDoge Regarding the "Archknight" archetype Hello! I'm the creator of the Archknight Archetype, and a couple of things have come to my attention recently: *About a month ago, you edited the card Harbinger of the New Beginning. Updating the image was very much appreciated; it looks a lot better now than it did when I first made it. However, changing the effect was not appreciated. Sad as I am to say, I'm going to have to revert back to the old art in order to keep it in line with its original effect. To clarify: The card is meant to be similar to Light and Darkness Dragon. Both its negation effect and its Graveyard effect were intentionally made mandatory. The idea being that its effects are both positives and negatives (e.g. it will negate any card or effect, including your own). *Also about a month ago, you added a new card to the archetype called Archknight Armageddon. I'm rather torn about this one. I'm flattered that you took the time to add to my archetype, and no doubt it could do with a Quick-Play Fusion card. However, you really should have asked for my permission before adding the card. Additionally, it's effect is... A bit much at the moment. It renders a lot of my current cards obsolete, such as the archetype's Field Spell (which allows you to Fusion Summon using monsters from your deck). With that said, I do like the idea of using shuffling banished monsters back into the Deck as Fusion Materials. I'll keep Archknight Armageddon around for a while longer, but expect its effect to change. (EDIT): Both Harbinger of the New Beginning and Archknights Armageddon have been edited, as per the above points. JrH154 (talk) 14:54, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my card's wording. I am talking about "Number 27: Swift Stealth Knight", of course. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:47, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Do you mind if I ask why do you actively replace straight quotes with curvy ones? -- 20:15, April 10, 2018 (UTC)